At night
by timundvin
Summary: musings from a creature of the dark... random one-shots, dribbles and poems
1. At night

At night

Just a little one-shot. English is not my first language so please don't be too harsh ;)

And, well, I don't own anyone from NCIS...but I sure would love to!

At night we see things differently. At night shadows play around us and the darkness beckons to discover its secrets. I am a creature of the night. A secret waiting to be discovered. The night became my friend, the darkness my companion and its secrets my truth.

I long since gave up all hope of finding someone who would be willing to see past the shadows hunting me. I stopped believing in miracles until I found you.

When I first saw you I was stunned. There you were, my dark angel. Bubbly. Bouncing. A ray of light through my darkness. For a moment I was blinded by your beauty but it was your mind that made me long for the light for the first time in years.

I know I don't deserve the light. But sometimes I just can't help myself. I catch myself standing to close to you, kissing your cheek. I am weak when I'm with you.

At night we see things differently. Shadows play around me. But the secrets of the night don't lure me deeper anymore. There is a ray of light in my life. I am a creature of the night, but I wish I could be something more for you.


	2. Surrounding me

Surrounding me

Just a little something ^^. English is not my first language so please don't be too harsh ;)

And, well, I don't own anyone from NCIS...but I sure would love to!

* * *

><p>When you look at me,<p>

you'll see a creature of the night.

You'll see darkness surrounding me.

You'll see shadows holding me tight.

When you listen to me,

you'll hear me hurt inside.

You'll hear a hardness surrounding me.

You'll feel cold inside.

But if you look at the people surrounding me,

you'll realize I am blessed.

You'll see the darkness evaporate.

You'll hear the harness crumble.

You'll realize that a creature like me,

can start to heal, eventually.


	3. seeing you

Just a little something that crosed my mind after listening to the song how to love. I love feedback *hint*

And, well, I don't own anyone from NCIS...but I sure would love to!

* * *

><p>Seeing you in that damn corner with your head down is killing me. I can literally see you running yourself down with your own thoughts, taking the blame for everything. But you are not to blame.<p>

I wish I could just tell you how beautiful you are to me. How desirable. But I know you wouldn't even listen to me. You never give yourself enough credit you know.

This guy was not the first who crushed your heart, I know that. I have the feeling you look for men who don't appreciate you nearly as much as you deserve. You always say you are not looking for something long term, but I think you just never had the chance to know how to love like that.

You are such a strong woman, but you can't have a man look at you and appreciate you without feeling insecure. You don't even have a reason to, you are so beautiful.

Another man who broke your heart, another relationship that ended.

You look so sad sitting there all alone. I wish I could tell you that you deserve more, because you do. You deserve the best. I want you to know that you are unique, and that every man you doesn't want you forever is a fool.

I wish I was a better man, someone you could love forever. But I swore to protect you and that includes protecting you from me. I just hope one day you'll find a man who tells you all those things, a man who feels like I feel, even if it is going to kill me.

I want you to be happy even if it means losing you, this is how much I love you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy until that man you belong to comes along to take you away. And when that day comes I will let you go, but today I will go and take you in my arms, and I will dream about being a better man while holding you close until you smile that beautiful smile again.


	4. what would you do

What would you do

I love feedback, so hit that button and tell me what you think please.

I don't own anyone from NCIS...but I sure would love to!

* * *

><p>Days and night fly by since the day i lost you, never slowing down. I try to busy myself because I know you would have wanted me to keep on going, to keep living. Bu it's so hard.<p>

Being without you is being alone. Since you left I felt so dead inside. So I keep going as a living corpse, letting time fly away without me. I do everything you would have wanted me to, never really being there. I lost so much the day you died and left me all alone, I am broken.

There have been people who tried to mend the broken pieces of me but no one ever succeeded until now.

She.

I know her a long time now, and ever since I met her the world around me slowed down bit by bit. but still, until now, I never realized how she crept into my heart and soul, slowly putting together one piece after the other.

She is nothing like you except that she can make me smile inside like you always did. I look at her and somehow I am happy.

I miss you so much and I don't know how to ever let you and my little girl go, but she doesn't even want me to. She seems to know me so well, never pushing but always there when I need her the most.

If I ever lose her like I lost you every piece of my heart and soul will be gone forever. I am afraid. I can't risk letting her in any further.

What would you do Shannon?


End file.
